<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Selfish by yeste_rye_ars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146143">A Little Selfish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeste_rye_ars/pseuds/yeste_rye_ars'>yeste_rye_ars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Begging, Dom/sub, F/M, Pet Names, Smut, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeste_rye_ars/pseuds/yeste_rye_ars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you get bored very quickly at jumin's wine tastings, so it's only right that you try to make it a little more fun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin &amp; Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Selfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this for a friend and figured i'd just post it so that there's more on my page</p><p>there's only a little bit of aftercare, as there's a chance i'll be writing another one soon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What kind of girlfriend would you be if you didn’t attend a wine tasting every once in a while? It’s Jumin’s favorite pastime, right behind being with you or Elizabeth the Third. </p><p>But, as always, you get bored pretty quickly. </p><p>Everyone in attendance is some form of higher-up in society, invited by Chairman Han or Jumin himself. You know maybe ten of the fifty people here, none of which you are particularly close to. </p><p>The people who you’re closest to are the RFA, and they’re nowhere in sight, not even V. He’s on a trip or something again….</p><p>Thankfully, Jumin doesn’t let you leave his side, much to your approval. You don’t mind just waiting around with him, sipping on fancy wines that you honestly can barely taste the difference in. </p><p>But, boredom comes at a cost…. </p><p>‘How much longer are we going to be here?’ You whisper to him, tugging on his arm slightly. He looks down at you and smiles. </p><p>‘There’s a lot of investors here, ones that could help C&amp;R. Be patient, MC, we’ll leave as soon as we can.’ </p><p>He’s very attentive to you, and he knows you don’t like being in such a crowded place. It’s about making an appearance, and then leaving without a huge exit. He won’t make you stay for longer than you have to. </p><p>After about thirty more minutes, your feet are starting to hurt. You feel miserable, and he’s starting to see it. He excuses the two of you, and he walks you to the bathroom. It’s a single, making it easy for the both of you to stay in there. </p><p>‘Are you ok?’ You nod, and he smiles back. </p><p>‘I’m better now that we’re alone.’ What the hell has gotten into you? Not even you know honestly, the wine making you a little tipsy. ‘Come on baby, I’m so bored here.’ </p><p>‘Watch it.’ You furrow your eyebrows. A smile grazes your lips. </p><p>‘What if I don’t want to?’ You say, looking up at him with squinting eyes and the smile still plastered on. ‘Can’t we just go home?’ </p><p>‘No. You know just as much as me that we can’t just leave.’ You reach up to his neck and grab his tie, pulling him down to your level. His grey eyes are wide, looking directly back into yours. ‘Do you really want to play this game, MC?’ </p><p>‘Well I started it didn’t I? Would it be better if I finished it myself?’ You grab onto your own breast, moaning right in his face. </p><p>‘You should know better by now, Kitten.’ He all but growls, getting closer to you. </p><p>You should, but you don’t really care about that now. </p><p>‘What’re you gonna do? You gonna teach me or something?’ You bat your eyelashes at him, feigning innocence. </p><p>‘Wouldn’t you like to know, brat.’ </p><p>‘I would, but I don’t think you have the balls to teach me, Sir.’ He quickly shoves you up against the wall, basically pushing you into it. </p><p>‘Is that so? Do you really want to act like this?’ </p><p>‘Why else would I be doing this, Sir.’ Almost on its own, your hand reaches down to his groin, and squeezes it slightly. The groan he lets out sounds like music to your drunken ears.</p><p>‘I told you to watch it.’ His hand grabs your throat slightly, not wanting to bruise you. Not here, at least. </p><p>‘I told you to make me.’ He lets go of you, smoothing out his suit. </p><p>‘You’re going to go back out there, and be a good little girl until I’m done. In twenty minutes we’re leaving.’ </p><p>‘Fine.’ You grab onto his face, kissing him deeply before letting go and walking out. </p><p>---</p><p>Twenty minutes passes far too fast and far too slow. </p><p>Once he comes back up to you, he excuses the both of you and leads you out to the car. As soon as you’re in the car, all contact with you goes away. You sit there, trying to hold onto his hand, but he keeps swatting yours away. </p><p>In a last ditch attempt, you move over to him and kiss his cheek. He pushes you off of him, forcing you to buckle so you can’t continue trying to bribe him. </p><p>When you get home, he doesn’t even wait for Driver Kim to open the door, instead pulling you out of his own door. As you get closer and closer to the apartment, you can feel yourself losing your bearings. </p><p>Once you’re in the penthouse, it’s not long before he has you up against the wall again, this time with no control over his hands. He’s all over you, grabbing at your waist and chest. He roughly forces your dress over your head, leaving you in only a bra and underwear, while he’s still completely clothed. </p><p>He gets off on things like this. He’s the powerful man, and you’re just his little plaything. All his for the taking. And fuck if you don’t love it. </p><p>‘What were you saying earlier, brat? That you wanted a lesson, isn’t that right?’ </p><p>‘I didn’t say that.’ He grabs onto your chin, forcing you to look in his eyes. </p><p>‘That’s not the good girl I know and love. You just love being a little tease when you know you shouldn’t be, isn’t that right?’ You nod your head a little. </p><p>‘Come on baby, you’re making a scene, aren’t you?’ </p><p>‘A scene? In my own home?’ He lets go of you, but then grabs your wrist and drags you into the bedroom. Practically throwing you onto the bed, it’s not long before he’s on top of you, ripping off his tie and forcing your bra off of you. </p><p>‘Jumin?’ </p><p>‘Yes?’ Once your bra is off, he moves you upward, wrapping his tie around your hands and through the bedpost. ‘Are you going to be good now, Kitten?’ </p><p>‘Nah.’ You wiggle slightly, moving your hips so they’re flush against his. Placing both of his hands on your hips, his lips connect with your neck. You want to reach up, to force him to just kiss you, but he knew what he was doing when he tied your hands up. </p><p>‘Aren’t you gonna be good for me?’ He looks up at you, slowly rising to connect your eyes with his own. </p><p>‘Nope.’ You can barely get the word out. You’re already so fucking wet, you know you can’t keep this act up for too much longer. </p><p>‘Damn, I was hoping you would make this easy for me. I thought you wanted to be good, and you were just trying to get a rise out of me so you could finally feel me inside of you again.’ You shudder slightly. ‘Oh? Was I right?’ You shake your head. </p><p>You can feel him grinding against you, him already hard through his suit. He lets go of you to slowly peel off his suit, making you watch every one of his movements. Once he’s completely bare, he finally pulls your underwear off of you. </p><p>‘So wet, Kitten, and I’ve barely done anything.’ He slowly noses the skin between your leg and your crotch. Too slowly. </p><p>‘Jumin please.’ You wish you could bury your hands in his hair, force him to go faster. </p><p>‘Begging already? Now, where’s that energy from earlier? Has it already gone, given what a needy little girl you are?’ You nod quickly, just wanting him to do anything. ‘Good girl.’ </p><p>‘Please.’ You can feel him bite the flesh of your thigh, hard. You cry out, trying to move away from him despite wanting him to be closer. Slowly, he licks the area he bit, refusing to get near your pussy. </p><p>‘Come on Kitten, you can do better than that.’ </p><p>‘I can’t! I want you so bad, please. Please just fuck me.’ </p><p>‘Nah.’ You look down to him with glassy eyes, him just smiling up at you. </p><p>‘Please, I’ll be good. I’ll do whatever you want I promise.’ Your mind is trying to think of things to say, but you can’t seem to find the right words. Whatever words will just make him do what you want. </p><p>‘Shouldn’t you have already been good?’ </p><p>‘I wasn’t good but I will be if you just fuck me.’ </p><p>‘Dirty girl. Saying all these filthy things.’ He moves up to your head, moving to kiss you. When you lunge up to try to connect, he moves away, drawing a whimper from your throat. He slowly wraps one hand around your throat. It feels so much bigger than when it’s in your hand. ‘Does that feel ok?’ You nod softly, and his grip becomes tighter. </p><p>It’s a few seconds of him pressing down, then letting up, making sure not to hurt you. He’s always so soft during these parts, but you wish he’d be rough. Of course, you just have to take what he gives you. </p><p>‘Do you think you’re ready?’ You nod as best you can, your mind pleasantly hazy. He lowers himself to you again, finally pressing inside of you. ‘Damn, you’re really wet, huh? Who did this to you, naughty thing?’ </p><p>‘You did.’ You manage to get out, and he smiles. </p><p>‘Do you want me to fill you up? To show the world just who it is that you belong to?’ You nod, straining against the tie. Why was it so strong? What the hell material is this made out of? Or were you just that weak for him that you didn’t want him to stop, because you know that if you managed to get out, all touch will stop? </p><p>‘Please please please.’ </p><p>He slowly starts thrusting in and out of you, making sure to hold your hips in place. Everytime that you think you’re getting close, he immediately slows down. You can tell that he doesn’t want to, but it’s so much more fun for him to tease you, isn’t it? </p><p>‘Keep, going!’ You manage to force out, desperately trying to grind against him. But he’s so much stronger than you. </p><p>‘Now now, don’t be greedy. You already have me, Kitten. Isn’t that enough?’</p><p>‘It’s not!’ You nearly yell. ‘Please I need you, please just let me come, I'll be better.’ </p><p>‘I don’t think you’ve earned the right to do that yet.’ You nearly sob, wanting to figure out how to bribe him but you just can’t think of the right words that will make him fuck you like he means it. He thrusts up roughly, making you sputter slightly. </p><p>‘Please.’ </p><p>‘No.’ He grabs onto your chin again, forcing your eyes to meet his. ‘Do. Not. Come.’ </p><p>It’s so hard, but you want to please him. You want to be good, to be better for him. He deserves a good plaything, doesn’t he?</p><p>‘You’ve been so fucking naughty lately. Did you just need someone to fuck you dumb? To make sure that you know who you belong to, who this pussy belongs to?’ You nod, not really sure what he’s saying anymore. </p><p>After a couple more thrusts, you can feel him release inside of you, and you whine. You want to come so fucking badly. But he completely stops. He doesn’t move, staying inside of you for a moment. </p><p>‘You’re doing so much better. Does the greedy Kitten want to come now? I think you deserve a treat.’ </p><p>‘Please let me come.’ You cry out as he thrusts into you again, moving his hand down to your clit. He starts off slow, but gets faster with every movement. You can feel your body jolt, and then tense completely. But he doesn’t stop. He fucks you through your orgasm, but continues rubbing your clit.</p><p>‘What are you doing?’ You manage to force out. </p><p>‘If you wanted to be greedy, then don’t you think you deserve to have more.’ </p><p>‘I can’t do it.’ You cry out, moving your face to the side. </p><p>‘You will.’ He thrusts into you again and again, and he’s right. It’s more intense this time, and you feel like you’re never going to come down from this high. </p><p>Once your body falls limp, you can feel him untying your hands. He strokes your face with the back of his hand, making you turn up to him. He smiles, and places a kiss on your forehead. </p><p>‘You did so well for me, you know that?’ You nod, smiling as best you can. He lays down next to you, pulling you halfway onto his chest before allowing you to rest. ‘I love you, MC.’ </p><p>‘I love you too, Jumin.’ </p><p>‘We really need to work on your attitude when at events though….’ You turn your head up to him, and he moves his fingers across the top of your hair. </p><p>‘It’s not my fault I need to make them more interesting.’ </p><p>‘Go to bed, Kitten. I’ll make sure you’re cleaned up in the morning.’ You nod, your head already feeling the inklings of sleep taking over. </p><p>‘I love you.’ He presses one final kiss to your forehead. </p><p>‘I love you too.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>